Sessinia, The Fallen Ranger
"I... Was a proud Ranger of my people. Ha, what a fool I was. Only now do I know my true purpose on this world; to serve. Now I know that the life of the living is a pathetic waste, but the life of the unliving is one that all should lead. Praised be the Scourge... Death to the living!" Since the destruction of the Sunwell at the hands of Arthas, I have been chained to servitude for the Lich King. In the face of battle, I did not cower away from the Enemy. Unlike the commanding Liches, I engaged the foolish defenders of Azeroth in the battle field and slew many. Killing had become apart of my day-to-day life. The words of the Lich King constantly whispered into our dominated minds: "Finish them. Slaughter them. End them.". The repitition driving us on deeper into the lines of the defenders. Each day meld to the next, each life I took blurred into another. These were truly the glorious days of the Scourge invasion. Before the 'proud' living retaliated back. Little to our knowledge; the Argent Crusade pushed deeper into Northrend. By the end of the seventh month they had reached Icecrown. Whereas, the Scourge's forces in the Eastern Kingdoms had only reached the Silverpine Forest. With an accelerated reaction, we were ordered back to the Halls of the Ice Crown Citadel to defend our King. We were sent back to our ultimate demise. Foolish were the orders of the Lich - they fell prey to a cunning plan made by the joint defenders of Azeroth. As our Necropolis hastened over the The Great Sea, we were ambushed by Alliance and Horde gunships. As we engaged the enemy with many of our Gryphon Riders and the few Val'kyr we had spare their own artillery cleaved into the heart of the Necropolis. Luckily, I was one of the few whom had been chosen to mount the Scourge-Gryphons to mount our minor defence and so I was one of the few who had managed to escape. I flew on, over the Great Sea, onwards towards Northrend. I must reach Icecrown, I must report our loss. These were the words that I kept reminding myself throughout the journey. As I arrived upon the shores of the Howling Fjord, I was disgusted to find reinforcements of the Argent Crusaders settling in the area. "Fools! When your main force is over, I personally will see to your 'homes' demise!" I snorted to myself. Still I pushed on. Over the next few days, I flew on. The distance between myself and Icecrown grew smaller with each passing hour. More and more settlements began to crop up over every hill I passed. Times are grave indeed.. Slowly, doubt began to creep into her mind:What if my King is defeated? What will happen to use then? We will be scattered like leaves in the wind! No... Do not think of such things. Carry on... Do not question your faith in the Lich! In the distance, the mountainous regent of Icecrown loomed. Atlast! She had made it. Looking closer, she could tell the outline of vast pillars of... Smoke... rising from various Scourge controlled settlements across Icecrown. Her patrionism was dashed in an instant. A shattering cry pierced the land, the earth began to rumble with a sigh of relief. "NO!" She yelled, within an instant the looming oppresion of the Lich King had vanished. The late Prince Arthas Menethil had been defeated by the champions of Azeroth. The Scourge was defeated. Or so the world thought... Now, the world faces a new peril. The remnants of the Scourge has banded together in a new front, with new leaders. Now we shall begin our assault on Azeroth once more.... Now I seek revenge on the bold champions of Azeroth. Soon my vengeance will be sated. Soon the blood will flow freely in this world, and soon; ALL will serve the new Lich King.